A Different Mind
by Adrillian1497
Summary: She was found in a street with stones of all the same size and given to the prodigy. Now she's a failure and trashed. Yet she ends up on a ship with a peaceful name that contains chaotic members... and they don't know she's there... yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was _pain_... and it was _everywhere_. As were the men in white. They were surrounding me... the experiment, sitting strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

"This isn't working. This is a failure."

This was Head scientist. He wasn't that nice. In his few words, laced with a past lisp, the white coats started to file out of the circular room, shutting off their equipment as they left.

"Please sir, once more! It will work this time!"

That was the past prodigy. He isn't a prodigy anymore, he's made too many mistakes, too many voice cracks, or... just wasn't that much of a prodigy to begin with. That's what I suspected, though the voice cracks aren't important. He wanted to continue to stick needles in a brain.

Wait, wasn't that my brain? I was his pet project, one he was rising in pride with. I was found on the streets that contained evenly sized stones and given to be experimented on freshly by this scientist. Not that the size of the stones is important, but according to his statistics, everything was proceeding beyond his expectations, until recently. It was starting to fall apart. Something about non-compatibility or 'the wrong solutions to get the right results.'

"Do you know the definition of insanity?" the man left the question hanging. "No, it won't. Get it out of here."

That didn't sound like a proper combination of words.

"No, sir, please!" The prodigy grabbed at the Head's sleeve like a child. I flinched internally when contact was made, that was not a wise decision. The Head didn't like to be touched, let alone by a sniveling child.

 _'Tap tap'_

"If you do not remove your hands you will no longer have them."

This man was so _calm_. It was almost eerie. Almost. There _are_ worse things in life.

"It's quiet, unusually so, sir." This was a different voice, the right-hand-man you would say. I knew he was still there, behind. He had a habit of tapping his clipboard.

"Yes. It knows its fate."

Wait, do I? They are talking about me, correct? Of course that's correct, it's what he's thinking in his house. That might sound confusing to the outside mind. Everyone's brain-wait... _mind,_ is a house. One I can easily stroll down, given proper distance from that individual. Each is personalized to personality.

These men's minds were fairly organized and easy to maneuver. Except the prodigy's, it had been falling to shambles as negative results were being returned to him. In result, _he_ was falling apart.

I boldly met the Head's stare.

"It's a shame. Shouldn't have given a prize to an inexperienced rat."

Shouldn't have given me to the prodigy, was what he was really saying. Should have given me to him, was what he was really saying. Kill this man, was what he was really saying.

 _'Tap tap'_

"Yes, sir."

"No! No, sir, please!" There he was, dragged out of the room, never to be seen again, never to see a sun.

The Head took a few steps towards the chair and folded his hands behind his back. My eyes migrated from the edge of my peripheral where the prodigy disappeared, the door was behind me, not that it could be distinguished from the wall, I had seen enough glimpses in glass and plastic to know. Eventually my eyes met his again. There it goes again, _my_ mind, onto rabbit trails, is that the phrase?

"Such a shame, it truly is. There was so much potential. We could have had another River on our hands."

There was that name again. River. I held a certain amount of animosity for it. Everything done was compared to the perfect specimen's procedures. They were perfect, in every way, except, we were both still experiments. Never to escape.

Alarms blared and a red light in an upper corner, wait this is a round room, began to flash, yet our gazes never phased, and I could still hear him.

 _'Tap tap'_

"Get it out, get rid of it" The Head repeated. We really shouldn't be visiting the past, it's not productive.

They were going to force me into unconsciousness and throw me on the next ship available. Just to get me out of here. How do I know this? For one, observance and predictability are skills I strongly possess, and don't forget, they have _houses_.

* * *

I'll put author's notes on the bottom so you can get right to reading!

Hi, first story! Hope you enjoy, not sure when I'll upload, but yeah, I started this and here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember when I went under, I was too preoccupied wandering the Head's erratic hallways and finding River's results. They were truly amazing, at least in this man's mind. He was biased.

The world was starting to come into focus and it was blindingly white, but I feigned unconsciousness. Why is it always white? It's the easiest colour to get dirty. But I guess that's what they pride themselves in, _cleanliness_.

"She shouldn't wake before she's disposed of." Well, they were wrong, whoever this guard was. Idiot.

My arms and legs were bound tightly together, I was probably going to be thrown like a trash bag. Hopefully it's a warm place, I'm just in a skin suit.

"Wasn't this the prodigy's?"

"Yeah, but I heard he messed her up and the whole experiment is ruined."

"Couldn't she just be transferred to someone else?"

"Getting sentimental?"

"N-no." He was thrown off guard, ironic as he is one. "Just seems like a waste of potential."

"Hmm." He paused, "She was next to River in stats."

Pause.

"So... how is this going to work?"

"What? Getting rid of her?" There was some shuffling of feet. "They didn't give us specific orders, just to make sure nothing remains, to ensure nothing is compromised."

"I'll take it." This was a new voice.

"Dobson. What a surprise."

"I'll deal with it." Dobson repeated.

"Now we can't just be going around passing off our responsibilities. How do I know you'll do it and not just let her go?"

There was a frustrated sigh.

"I've been assigned to find the Tams. I just need to let off a little steam before I head out."

Pause.

"All right, take her. Just make sure there's nothing left."

Footsteps and mumbling voices echoed as the two guards left the room.

"I know you're awake."

As if. This man doesn't have a courageous bone in his body. His mind is everywhere with nerves.

"Well, it was worth a shot."

Yeah, I didn't think so. I listened to his steps as they got louder and stopped by my feet. I bolted upright and watched as he jumped three feet away from me and fell against the crates behind him. Like I said, not a courageous bone.

I took the time to examine my surroundings while he caught his breath. We were in some kind of warehouse. Even the dirtiest part of this place is white.

My eyes met his and I stared, hopefully unnerving him. He swallowed nervously, I was successful.

He seemed to get over his fright as he made his way back to me and kneeled down.

"Look, I need your help." My eyebrows rose. That was a new one, no one ever needed anything from an experiment.

"I have to find two fugitives and one of them was like you, and I figured I could use you to my advantage." This guy really has no brains, does he. He's just spilling all of his secrets on the first date.

"So, I'm going to carry you to my ship and then I'll untie you."

At least he had a plan.

"...Do you understand?" I nodded and blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Obviously. He sounded so unsure of everything. How did this man get through training?

I kept my eyes on him as he picked me up and carried me to his ship. This was fairly easy as I'm practically a twig. I quickly fell limp as I felt other minds approaching. We wouldn't want anyone knowing his plan now, would we?

In no time his rhythm changed and his steps sounded metal and were sloped. He placed me gently on something soft. So sentimental. I stayed limp with my eyes closed as I felt a jolt and then a soothing rumble shook my bones as the ship awoke.

It was odd. There was always that pressure of people's mind surrounding me, whether they were close enough to read or not. It's something I didn't realize was there until it was gone. It was so silent, and peaceful.

Only Dobson was here, panicking.

Once the pressure lifted completely, sans one mind, I shifted and sat upright on the... bench.

Now _this_ wasn't clean, _nor_ white. Not so... uptight. It was relaxing. I felt the shift into autopilot and Dobson's footsteps.

This must be the cargo bay. It wasn't very big, with the bay door taking up the whole wall to my right and a simple doorway to my left. The walls and floor seemed to be made of different designed grates with several crates scattered.

Dobson hesitated at the doorway before quickly making his way over, kneeled, and untied my feet.

"We'll arrive at Persephone first." His eyes met mine and quickly shifted to my wrists. "You won't run, will you?" My head tilted and I gave him a blank stare.

This man truly was an _idiot_. _Where_ was there to _run_? We're on a _spaceship_.

"Uh... right, well." He quickly untied my wrists and stood back. I flexed my fingers as the blood pumped more easily.

"So, your room is down the hall on the right. The unlocked door. Everything you need is in there." He quickly left the room, leaving me by myself.

I took a moment to just sit and relax. It was odd, so I quickly made my way down the hall and into the unlocked room.

It was the bare minimum and stripped of basically everything.

Better get comfy.

* * *

I'm also in college so I don't have a set schedule like I would want to.

If you have read this and enjoyed and don't know what to review, just leave a smiley face! It doesn't matter to me, I'm a terrible reviewer of works myself :/


	3. Chapter 3

There was _pain_... and it was _everywhere_. As were the men in white. They were surrounding me... the experiment, sitting strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

"This isn't working. This is a failure."

* * *

I woke with a start and the feeling of pressure returning. I quickly made my way out of my room and to the cockpit. Dobson glanced at my arrival.

"We're just landing on Persephone. Source says they were last seen here."

He pushed a few buttons and pushed on the steering. I wasn't too interested in the landing procedure, so I made my way to the cargo bay.

After the _rough_ landing, he made his way to the bay and pushed a few more buttons opening the bay door and turned to me. The noise of life wafted in and was _just_ short of becoming overwhelming.

"You're staying here."

Wait, what? I immediately grabbed my hips and made a stance. He wants my help and makes me stay here? There is no excuse for this stupidity.

"I-I need someone to stay with the ship." He shifted nervously as I narrowed my eyes.

Pause.

I slowly turned and sat on the bench and folded my arms.

He shuffled his feet as he made his way down the ramp and to the great outdoors. Which was bright. After I knew he was long gone I approached the mouth to fresh air.

It was so full of life. It was so new. When was the last time I had seen a sun? I suddenly felt self-conscious in my pistachio body suit. It had a few pre-made holes here and there allowing wind to blow onto bare skin.

I cradled myself with my arms as I watched a wide variety of _dirty_ people passing back and forth. There were too many minds to process. Though none were in such a state of professionality. Maybe here and there from conducting business. There was a _lot_ of business.

It must be nice to be so free.

I took a hesitant step forward. No alarms. I took another. No Dobson.

I made a mad dash around the ramp, behind the ship and hid behind a stabilizer. Nothing happened.

I stood up and began to relax. This wasn't so bad. Fresh air. Dirt. Freedom. More dirt.

As I made my way back to the ramp of the ship, I saw rows and rows of ships landed and docked. People walking in and out, back and forth. It was so _busy_. There were scattered, _large_ crates with people surrounding them and on them as there wasn't much room to walk on the ground itself.

Without another thought I took a running start, weaving between people, and jumped up the side of a crate, climbing it easily.

The wind picked as a rugged ship came in for a landing as I pulled myself up. Dust was invading my eyes. How rude.

It landed with ease and the bay door opened swiftly. Before it completely opened several bodies were walking out. They peaked my interest, they had a different mindset than everyone else.

One man came out first with another bearded man and a dark-skinned woman hot on his heels. He was obviously the one in charge, giving out orders in his long brown coat. Another woman with pigtail-buns made her way around and up to a flat column. They all paused at the end of the ramp. Another blonde-haired man on a four-wheeled vehicle came up behind them and stopped beside the first woman before taking off again while the other three took off in the opposite direction. Which happened to be towards me.

I kept my eyes on these newcomers as they passed by me, briefly meeting the leader's gaze before they turned a corner and were gone. He had an odd set of standards. Honourable yet not. There was a very thin line in his mind. But he could be nice, against his better judgement. I liked him.

The remaining woman had a chair and was spinning a colourful umbrella as she greeted people here and there as they passed. She was a very happy person, easily likable. Her mind was very bubbly and pleasant, yet she was the mechanic. That seemed ironic somehow.

As the wind died down I decided to explore. I made my way across the crates and onto the roof of one of the buildings. There was definitely less traffic up here. Not so crowded.

Off into the distance there were buildings ten times as tall as the ones I was currently standing on. Those were the clean ones. You could see the shine from here. There was also a different aura to their collective minds. It was nauseating.

I took a few more steps across the roof and kicked a pebble off the edge. Now what do I do?

"...cy gentleman like you with your... very fine hat... but I do business. We're here for business."

I knelt down and peered through hole I almost caught my bare toe in. It was that man from earlier with the other two. They stood in front of another man who was shorter with a bowler hat and a tie around his bare neck. Was he supposed to be fancy? I shifted my weight to get a better look.

Behind fancy man was a desk, his most likely. There was an apple in some sort of contraption that was peeling off the skin. I never like the skin.

"Try one of the border planets - they're a lot more desperate there. Of course, they might kill you, but you stay here and I just know the Alliance'll track you down. I have that feeling."

Pause.

My hand shifted as I felt the roof give way and down I went. Smack dab in the middle of the room. Rough hands immediately grabbed my upper arms and I was hauled onto my feet, on display for the room. My eyes met with browncoat as bowler cap walked up to me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

My eyes unwillingly left the browncoat's and shifted to the man in front of me, he was about my height, which was shorter that the browncoat. I wonder if he's taller than a lot of people? Maybe slightly taller than me, not a whole lot.

I gave him a blank stare as my heart beat halfway out of my chest. He tilted his head questioningly.

"Do you have a name?" I pursed my lips and raised my head.

"No? W-" Before he spoke another word I moved.

I twisted my body, loosening the unsuspecting grips, and climbed onto the shoulders of one of the guard men. I met browncoat's gaze once more before I leaped from the man's shoulders to the hole where I fell through. I was out before anyone realized what had happened.

I sprinted across the roof heading back to the dock, panic evident in my veins.

I slowed to a stop on one of the large crates and leaned onto knees, heaving and trying to slow my heartrate.

After a moment, I righted my position and searched for Dobson. But his ship wasn't there. I turned and noticed he was at another ship. The one that landed earlier.

I crawled down the crate and waded my way through the crowd towards him.

I quickly lost sight of him as he made his way onto the ship. More crew members approached the ship, pausing to converse with pigtail-bun lady.

To my right the four-wheeled vehicle made its way to the ship. I immediately jumped down from the crate and weaved my way to the ship.

I needed to get on that ship.

Why?

Couldn't tell you.

They did seem like interesting people. Was that it? Is that enough reason?

I hid just around the side of the ramp, making sure any of the crew didn't see me. It seemed like they were ready to head out as they were all disappearing inside.

Miss happy-go-lucky took one last look outside before hitting a button and turned around as the door shut.

Before I could get flattened, I slipped through the closing slit and immediately hid behind some cargo in the corner.

As the door locked into place the ship's engines came to life and we detached from solid ground.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Thank you to whoever is reading this so far! I do have a lot planned for this character, and I hope you all enjoy where I take her!


	4. Chapter 4

As the bay door shut I felt an odd sense of relief. This was it.

I stayed crouched behind the cargo as the bay fell silent. There were a few faint voices from another room. I deemed it safe and slowly rose to a standing position.

The bay was larger than Dobson's. There was room at the far end for stairs that reached up to a balcony that circled the room and then descended into stairs on either side of the bay door. The roof was easily the tallest in the ship. Again, the colours were darker and more welcoming than the white ones back at the lab.

My mind wandered from the different minds in the ship. They were all gathered in one room, save for two. One was through a door on my upper left balcony, and the other on the ground floor with me.

It was odd, the last mind was very quiet, as if they were sleeping. There were no beds in the cargo bay.

Before I could investigate further, the gathered minds dispersed and a few made their way to the bay.

I rushed to the stairs and climbed them quickly and silently with my bare feet. I made it to the balcony and onto the railing. I didn't think as I jumped and grabbed a few metal bars on the ceiling, pulling myself up.

As I tucked my feet up and away I peeked my head out and watched as several bodies walked into the room.

A very posh looking man made his way over to the different luggage spread out and eyed the large crate that must have been his. He was alliance. His mind was organized an- he was a doctor. My respect for him rose. He really cared under that hard exterior.

Dobson made his way past him and stumbled into him. I mentally face palmed.

Wait.

 _This_ was who he was looking for?

What a coincidence.

An elegantly dressed lady exited the door to the left of the cargo bay, floating down the few steps onto the balcony. She met miss hair-bun lady and one-bunned man. He had darker skin with white hair pulled back into a bun. He seemed really nice, but he has a moustache. Are those kinds of people trustworthy?

Mr. Browncoat was there as well, leaning cockily on the posterior railing. There was an altercation between the four individuals, but I paid no mind until-

"She's a whore, Shepherd."

Oh.

That's awkward.

Moving on.

Everyone eventually finished collecting their things and were escorted to their respective housings.

Funny.

Some consider this their house.

I made a mental note - ha mental - of the direction to Dobson's room. Once everyone settled, I'd check in with him.

* * *

I woke in a panic. The ground was getting larger, that didn't make sense. There was a chain swaying and I grabbed it without thinking.

My hands slid down a few rings as I slowed to a stop, almost popping out my shoulders. Great, now my hands hurt.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. How professional is that?

Wait.

Why would I need to be professional?

I paused and waited to see if any minds decided to investigate my intrusion of silence.

Nothing.

I slowly lead myself down the chain links and rested my feet gently on the cold grated floor.

I exited the bay into a hallway and made my way to Dobson's room. I cautiously opened his door, peaking my head into the room.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed perpendicular to the door. He was hunched over his knees with a tablet type thing in his hands. After I slipped through the door and shut it behind me, his eyes snapped to mine. He was surprised.

"H-how did you get here?" he made sure to speak in a hushed tone.

I shrugged and made a walking motion with my two fingers. He pushed off of the bed and set down with tablet.

"I was just deciding if I should call the Alliance yet." he paused. "Simon is here, but I don't know if his sister is or not."

I raised a finger, catching his wandering attention, my mind racing. I made the motion of shaping a large box.

"...She's in his cargo?" he sounded very skeptical.

I didn't need to listen to his words to know. His mind was swirling. Well, if he doesn't believe me that's his problem.

I shrugged.

"W-" he was cut off by a simple beeping alarm. "It's meal time."

A growl sounded from my abdomen. It never did that before. I was always hooked up to an IV, very convenient.

He made his way to the door, brushing past me.

"I'll try and bring you something to eat." and then he was gone.

I huffed and flopped onto his bed. It's actually comfy. Old, but comfy.

I felt everyone make their way to the dining room, where they were congregated before, sans two minds.

* * *

It wasn't long until he returned.

I was sprawled on his bed with my feet resting on his pillow. It's not like he's going to use it, we weren't going to be here very long. He's planning to call the Alliance any minute now.

He set down a plate of food in front of me and promptly sat down with his tablet.

Soon the Tams will be gone, then we leave with the Alliance, then I-

Panic set in as I flipped off the bed while simultaneously snatching the tablet from his hands and hiding it behind my back.

Clearly shocked, he sat for a beat before standing up and taking a few steps my way.

"What are you doing?" This was different, he wasn't nervous at all. "I need to make the call."

I stabbed myself in the chest with my finger.

"What about you?" My eyes widened.

I desperately pointed to myself again and shook the tablet. There was an awkward silence.

Then…

"What's gonna happen to you when the Alliance comes?"

I nodded. Why was I helping this man in the first place? They're probably going to take back River, back to that... place.

"I-" he sighed. "I'll figure something out. Maybe send you on a shuttle in the opposite direction."

Pause.

I was thinking. The Alliance could come and board the ship and immediately start searching, if I didn't leave before they were near, or even left. Would they notice a shuttle was missing? If I didn't, they would either not bother with the rogue shuttle leaving the ship, but then they may think I'm a Tam trying to escape. They may arrive just as I'm leaving therefore causing them to send out their own shuttle after me while simultaneously boarding the ship.

But, would they even know who I am? I was meant to be executed, I didn't escape, there was no warrant for me, was there?

Something was wrenched from my hand and I almost fell over. I was totally lost in my own mind.

I came to myself to see Dobson tapping the screen.

Wait, what was happening? I didn't agree to this. This is stopping right now.

He was already speaking to someone on the other end of the wave. I was about to snatch the tablet back before he could give any information, but something beat me to it.

He dropped the tablet as the screen fritzed, a slight buzzing could be heard.

Everything was chaos, well not _everything_. Captain browncoat was rushing from the bridge and Simon was in the cargo bay.

Dobson immediately grabbed his gun from his bag and stormed out of the room. I immediately followed.

He was making his way to the cargo bay. Why did he think to go there? It's not like he knew Simon was there.

As we entered the room I flanked to the side and hid behind the stairs in the dark. They really needed to lighten up this place.

Captain browncoat had his gun expertly trained on the male fugitive.

"I have exactly no time for games. What do they know?" Captain browncoat was _not_ happy.

"You're a lunatic." Simon was cradling his cheek. Must have been slugged.

"And you're a gorram fed." Oh, how wrong he was.

"Hate to say it, Captain, but you've got the wrong man." That was the Shepherd. He was at the opposite end of the bay with his hands raised and pointedly looking past them.

Dobson had his gun on the two men centered in the bay.

The Captain cursed to himself.

"Drop that firearm, Captain Reynolds."

Pause.

The Captain dropped his gun, raising his hands.

"This is not my best day ever." It really wasn't, I could agree with that.

"Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down."

"What - the doctor? Oh." The Captain paused, taking a beat to process. I smiled to myself, this was really throwing him for a loop.

"Hey!" He turned to Dobson. "Is there-is there a reward?" Dobson ignored him, too tightly wound to be distracted.

"Get on the ground. Get on the ground!" Well, he doesn't have to yell, that doesn't solve anything. Simon especially didn't like it.

"Lawman, you're making a mistake."

"I think you best get on the ground, son. This man seems a mite twitchy." Well that certainly wasn't an underestimation. Was that a word?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bible man inch his way forward.

"The boy's not going anywhere, lawman. As I understand it, it's pretty cold outside." Clever.

"Not to worry." Captain was reaching for his gun, and Dobson's mind couldn't get any more wound, he was so coiled up. "Put Lord Fauntleroy here in a passenger cell - won't make a peep 'til you hand him over to-"

Dobson snapped, pointing the gun at the Captain again. The force of his burst flew through his mind and knocked me back. My head bounced on the wall as it became overwhelmed.

Stop, stop, _stop!_

I couldn't handle it, it was too much. Too much panic, desperation.

And then it was done. Dobson was out for the count and there was another kind of chaos. Bun-girl had her hair down and she was bleeding. Oh no. Dobson really was an idiot.

I quickly gathered the line of events from the Shepherd. He was protecting Dobson from the big man. Honourable, not sure it's right though.

A tense argument sprouted from my right where the girl was bleeding.

"Change course. Run." This was the doctor.

"Hell with you. You brought this down on us, I'm dumping you with the law."

"Mal..." This was new. It was the same mind from the shuttle.

"She's dying." Back to doctor-man-Simon.

"No, you can't." Captain replied.

"No way the Feds'll let us walk." Miss tall dark and pretty pointed out and the Captain turned to her.

"Then we dump him in the shuttle and leave him for them."

"Everybody's so mad..." Bun-girl was in so much pain. She was coming out of the shock.

Her mind was rolling in waves of pain that only grew bigger and bigger. This wasn't good. Stomach wounds could get bad really quick.

Did the bullet exit? Did it make it through? It would be a lot better if it did. I think.

Everything was becoming blurry. I was lost, I couldn't see. I grabbed the sides of my head as it pounded.

"Help me get her up." So, the good doctor was finally doing his job.

They scooped her up and carried her to their infirmary. Another wave of pain rolled and I fell to my side. I was surprised no one noticed me, the fetus under the stairs.

I stayed where I was and waited as the drugs were slowly introduced into the girl's system. She was going under. I relaxed when she was gone and shifted to the good doctor.

He _was_ good. He was just running, but not for _his_ sake.

He was in the zone. Working for the bullet. His mind was oddly relaxing, everything was a routine. I took a stroll down his mind. Everything was white and clean, but it wasn't the same as the lab. It had an odd sense comfort that I didn't usually relate to the colour.

He was actually more organized that the other scientists. He really did _know_ what he was doing, and he loved it. It was his calling.

I took a turn and there were a set of steel doors with little windows on each. I peeked through and saw that it was an operating room. It was empty spare a man, a large overhead light hanging over a table, and a body on the table.

This was new.

I decided to explore this new find and gently pushed the door slowly as to not disturb the man, and slowly closed it behind me. The man was focused, if a brick was dropped he wouldn't notice. I made my way around the table and stood opposite the man.

It was Simon.

He was so _focused_.

My gaze shifted to the body. It had no face, almost dummy-like. He wasn't focusing on the person, only the task. He was digging with his utensils into the right side of the stomach. Kinda gory, I'd seen worse.

I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to cut his gaze.

He didn't falter.

Then he was done, and I was sucked out of the room with the doors slamming shut behind me. My breath decided it wanted to leave me as I turned. The doors were no longer there. It was just a wall.

I could hear him breathing. It was muffled. I could feel the movement of him turning around, not enough to knock me off my feet, but just enough to know he was moving. He took another breath as his eyes met with the Captain's.

They exchanged a few words, and then panic set in. Everything shifted so I left his mind.

I jumped to the Captain's. He wasn't happy.

* * *

 _Thank you for reviewing CorrieLikesStory and_ _Thescarredman!_

 _This one ended up waay longer than I expected. Enjoy!_

 _I had a few issues uploading this yesterday, so I almost have the next chapter done as well. I may be able to upload that as well when I get home tonight!_


	5. Chapter 5

They were all making their way back to the bay where I was _still_ hiding under the stairs. I picked myself back up and watched the scene from between the grated slats of metal.

The Captain marched his way over to Simon's giant cargo with Simon trailing behind, desperate for him to stop. He was promptly head locked by the tall bearded man.

Things were about to get interesting.

"Where's the Fed?" The Captain turned to the man holding Simon.

 _Jayne_. The name flashed in his head.

"Secure. Shepherd's with him. Seems to think he's not safe alone with me." Accurate statement.

The Captain starts fiddling with the dials on Simon's blue box and tugs on a lever, releasing four latches on the corners causing the top to pop up. My eyes widened as some sort of fog poured out from under the lid. The tall dark woman with the blonde man strolled up to the small gathering around the box.

"Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for."

"No, don't!" Simon was so protective of his baby sister. Wait, who?

With a dramatic flourish, the Captain kicked off the lid of the box, making it clatter to the floor. He took a step forward as the smoke slowly dissipated.

Inside was a girl, curled into herself, seemingly asleep… and naked.

The Captain was baffled. He looked back to Simon, then again to the girl.

"Huh."

Pause.

"I need to check her vitals." Simon was desperate as he struggled against _Jayne_.

"Oh, is that what they call it?" The Captain shot back.

"She's not supposed to wake up for another week! The shock –"

"The shock of what? Waking up? Finding out she's been sold to some borderworld baron? Or, I'm sorry – was this one for you? Is it true love? Because you do seem a little –"

The girl screamed and launched herself out of the box causing the Captain to jump a step back, letting out a yelp, which he would _never_ admit to.

She clamors out of the box, _still_ screaming, and wildly looking around with hard breaths. She looked like a cat thrown into a tub of water.

Simon manages to pull himself out of Jayne's grip, who is utterly confused with the whole situation, and kneeled onto the girl's level. The whore-lady, that sounded harsher than intended, took off her robe holding it in her hands.

"River?" Simon gently reached out to her. She screamed again when his hand touched her shoulder, twisting his direction.

"River. It's okay. It's okay." He reassured. "It's okay, I'm here."

She was so wary, scared of everything. A little bird lost in the dark forest.

"River…"

She took a sweep of the room before landing on him.

"Simon…?" the girl whispered. Then she started to cry.

"Simon… They-they talk to me, they want me-they want me to talk…"

"They're gone… they're gone. We're safe now." He reached his arms around her, pulling her close. "We're safe. We're safe, I'm here."

There was a lot of reassurance going on here. This girl was broken. Well, who am I to talk about being broken.

I think it was safe to say that _everyone_ in that room was baffled.

"What the hell is this?" The Captain rudely interrupts the silence. Simon turns his steely gaze to the man standing over him.

"This is my sister.

Well then, that was unexpected. For the crew, at least. I knew who they were. Dobson had enough information on the two before we left the Alliance.

I decided to take a stroll down her memory lane. It was chaos. Her eyes immediately met mine across the room and I knew I was done for. But I wasn't? No one was really paying attention to the shuttering girl in her brother's arms.

Her mind was in _utter_ shambles, but it also has a sense of organization, but it only would made sense to her. There were no hallways to walk down, furniture of any kind, no doors to open, neither windows to let light in, _yet_ I could still see. There were scattered medical utensils, gloves, and masks across the floor, used and unused.

This poor, poor girl. They were more ruthless with her than me. But _she_ was the success. _She_ was the one we were all compared to. The _prize_.

To think I was envious of _this_. I had no right, this was no way to live.

She was still staring at me, and then she was in front of me.

Not physically, mentally.

We were around the same height, both lanky, pale, in our matching bodysuits, and our hair stringy. Hers was a pretty brown, long past her shoulders with chaotic waves that suited her. Mine was just barely past my shoulders, cut and ripped at different lengths, an absolutely horrid _mess_. I wasn't particularly convinced what colour it was, just something dark, I didn't often have time to focus on myself.

She reached her right hand, palm up toward me. I looked at it confused, my head tilted.

What am I supposed to do with that? Did she not want it anymore?

She huffed childishly an-

Then it was gone. I was again _rudely_ ripped out of her head as the group of people congregated in the bay came back to life as Simon lead his sister away to the infirmary. Her gaze never left my position until the doorframe cut it.

After everyone left I took a moment for myself.

I think it was time for a nap. Where? I'll figure that out as I go. That seemed to be the theme lately. Wasn't it?

* * *

I had decided the vents were a good place to sleep. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was very stiff. _Very_.

"…before Wash scrambled your call. So… I've given Jayne here the job of finding out."

I lifted my head drearily. Did the Captain have to be so loud?

"He was non-specific as to how." Jayne added.

There was some mumbling and the opening and closing of a door.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

Well, here he is. The every so _confident_ officer Dobson.

"Gee, I never been in trouble with the law before…"

I liked him.

"Not like this you haven't. You think this is just a smuggling rap? The package that boy is carrying –" _Oh,_ so he finally decided to believe me.

"It's a girl. She's cute, too, but I don't think she's all there, y'know?"

Pause.

"'Course, not all of her has to be…" I wanted to smack him. That was inappropriate. So, I smacked the vent base instead, hopefully changing the topic. I crawled closer to their voices over a grated vent, hovering above Dobson.

"Stupid old ship…" Jayne mumbled.

"That girl is a precious commodity They'll come after her. Long after you bury me they'll be coming."

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, Dobson – what's your first name?"

He threw his head back in exasperation, briefly making eye contact with me.

Oh no. He had an idea.

"…Laurence." Wow, _really?_

"Laurence. No, I'm just gonna cut on ya' 'til you tell me how much they know.

"They know everything. They know every name, every record – they know how many nose hairs you've got. In fact, I already have an agent on this ship. They snuck on with me and have been hiding until the moment strikes."

 _Don't_ drag me into this, Dobson. I didn't agree to this.

Though, Jayne didn't believe him anyway.

"They don't know _anything_. It's all over your face, I ain't even… Was gonna get me a ear, too. Aren't you an officer of the law? Well, don't they teach you how to withstand interrogation?" He cursed to himself. Or at Dobson. I wasn't completely sure.

I'd like to know as well, I still can't fathom how he got through.

"Okay. I can see you're not an idiot." No _duh_ , Dobson.

"Wish I could say the same, Laurence, but… this is disappointing as hell."

"Let me speak the language you will understand. Money. This girl is worth a lot of money. I mean a lot. You kill me, there's nothing. But if you help me out, you'll have enough to buy your own ship. A better one than this piece of crap."

 _Hey!_ I liked this ship. It had character.

"Does helping you out mean turning on the Captain?"

"Yes, it does."

I left, crawling away Dobson's room before I could hear Jayne's response. I didn't want any part of his plan in anything. He likely was either going to kill me, or just turn me back to the Alliance. Though, if he did, he would probably be reprimanded because he took the responsibility of my execution-

"This is the captain." I stopped crawling.

Below me the dark-skinned woman paused and Simon stood outside his room door.

"We're passing another ship. Looks to be Reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party. Could be they're headed somewhere particular, could be they've already hit someone and they're full up. So everyone stay calm.

"We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing 'em in a minute, so we'll see what they do.

"Zoe, you come on up to the bridge." With that he cut out.

The dark-skinned woman started to make her way out of the hallway, before Simon stopped her. _Zoe_.

"Wait – I-I don't understand."

"You've never heard of Reavers?" she questioned.

"Well… campfire stories… Men gone savage on the edge of space, killing, and..."

Well, that's not good.

"They're not stories."

Well, that's _really_ not good.

"What happens if they board us?"

"If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing…"

That didn't sound pretty at all.

"And if we're very very lucky, they'll do it in that order."

Okay.

That was it.

I didn't want any part of anything. I should have tried harder at the lab. Never should have messed with the prodigy's results. Shouldn't have-

I'm just being dramatic, but the images in her head were ones I would much rather to forget.

The ship became silent as everyone waited, holding their breaths. It seemed to last for 15 years before people started to move.

I was starting to feel claustrophobic in the vent, not that I haven't been in a smaller situation, but I didn't want to _stay_ there. I crawled my way to the dining room. I was getting hungry.

* * *

The ship landed as I arrived above the kitchen and paused for any signs of life. Several bodies were making their way out of the bay door to the great outdoors, while the rest stayed mostly stationary.

I shifted open the grate just enough to fit myself through. I fed my feet through the opening first, _slowly_ letting myself down until I was hanging by my fingers.

I stayed there dangling, letting my body hang and stretch itself, which felt very liberating, before letting go and dropping _softly_ to the ground. Wouldn't want to hurt the ship, now would we?

I rooted through the cupboards looking for something to fill the void. It couldn't be put off any longer.

There were several cans, but I didn't want to deal with the hassle. There were some nutrition bars. Maybe? I carefully opened the foil, not wrinkling it _too_ much. This was a solid _brick_. Did I need that much? Would they notice a whole brick gone? What was the appropriate serving? It didn't have any serving sizes anywhere on the package.

What if they found the whole thing gone. Maybe a riot would start. Maybe they would blame River, and then they would be kicked off. I wasn't so sure she would last too long out in the great outdoors. Taking a full brick might be too far, and then they are considered an inconvenience.

Before my brain could get any further ahead of me, I gently tore off the _very_ end of the brick and folded the foil back over the brick as accurately as possible. I gently replaced it in the cupboard and threw the brick slice into my mouth, chewing slowly. It didn't have a taste. It was li-

 _Dobson._

Just _what_ are you doing?

Causing panic on a ship isn't the best thing to do in your spare time.

* * *

Here you go! Two chapters in the same day!


	6. Chapter 6

The air was thick with panic, and there were only a few people of the ship.

I bolted out of the eating room and down the stairs to the infirmary, keeping away from the windows. Dobson had River wrapped in a neck grab while waving a gun around. I deadpanned and gave him an exasperated look throwing my hands in the air.

He turned to me, practically dragging River around. His gun was trained between my eyes causing me to raise my hands to the surrender position. He didn't say anything to me as he brushed past me making his way to the cargo bay. I followed.

He stomped his way to the closed door before I blocked his path. He wasn't happy. He took a step to the side and I mirrored.

"Move." I stubbornly refused, folding my arms. He sighed cocking the gun and leveling it with my eyebrows. Y'know, I never really paid much attention to eyebrows, though you would look incredibly odd without them. Some officials practically take them off and draw them on again. I thought that looked way too artificial, though, their bodies are pretty mu-

There was a clang and the bay door started to open. I lost it again. I quickly ran behind a large crate as Simon jumped onto Dobson, knocking the wind out of them both and sending the gun flying. Did he see me? Hopefully not.

River huddled back into a corner to my left, she was wild with terror.

This wasn't good. These two men were intent on killing each other, the Captain wasn't anywhere to be found, and the pilot-

Oh no.

Reavers.

The two men finally caught their breath and struggled grabbing the fallen weapon. These men had no sense of fight. They were weak and almost drunk-like. I understood why Simon was so bad, but _Dobson_ , a trained soldier?

Simon managed to roll and grab a gun while Dobson was reaching for his. Wait. Where did Simon get his gun?

He stood above the Dobson, both hands holding the trembling gun. Or were his hands trembling?

"No, don't! Don't move!"

"Reavers! Reavers incoming and headed straight for us. We are in the air in one minute." This was not a good day. They ignored the pilot.

"You gonna do that? You gonna kill lawman in cold blood. I know what you did for your sister." No you _don't_. "I understand It doesn't make you a killer."

My gaze shifted when I saw the bible man edging his way into the room, holding onto the doorframe for balance.

Dobson, what did you do? Now you just look like an idiot on the ground.

"There's nowhere you can take her the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her. Unless you hurt me."

 _That_ is total bul-

Dobson made an attempt to stand causing Simon to panic.

"No, I said – I said don't-don't move!"

"It's your call."

Simon doesn't know what to do. Torn between killing this man or letting him take River. He was a doctor. He _healed_ people, he never _hurt_ them.

The bay door started to open and chaos erupted. Wasn't the door was already open?

Simon became distracted allowing Dobson to bolt for his gun, sending off a stray bullet that hit _no one_ , therefore sending Simon running for cover.

Dobson took the chance grabbing River, who was beside herself in fear, and pointed the gun to her head.

I was getting really sick of these mechanisms of pain.

"I'm not playing anymore." Who said you were?

The sound of hooves sounded outside the ship. Horses? Can I go see them? I want to ride a horse. I pouted internally. Though, that meant more people.

Best not be seen.

I scooted my way backwards, reaching for the grated wall. There was a panel loose. Bingo. I shimmed it open and slipped inside the dark cave, just barely able to see the next turn of events.

The Captain made his way up the ramp-

"Anybody makes so much as a-"

 _Bang._

The Captain without stopping his stride shot the man without a thought. He continued to stalk up to the body to ensure life was absent. It was. Not a thought was running through that mind. It was scary. To think that it may all just stop in a moment.

"Jayne!"

The bearded man jogged up to the Captain and they both hauled the up body, throwing it out as the door arose. There was a spark.

 _Wait! No!_

He's still alive!

Then the door snaps shut after the ship was in the air.

Everyone scrambled as they prepared to outrun the Reavers. Soon no one was left in the bay. There was exactly _one_ calm being in this ship, and it was the pilot. He had absolutely no time for chaos. He had a ship to fly.

I stayed huddled in the little pocket in the wall, feeling the weightless shifting of the ship. Should I venture out? No one would see me, right? They were all focused on the Reavers.

Reavers. Were they real? Of course they're real, they're here now. They seem pretty nasty. Men gone savage.

Suddenly the world was sideways and screaming invaded my eardrums, almost shattering them. Reavers.

They were awful things. They had absolutely no rhyme or reason to _anything_. Everything went black. I stood and examined my surroundings. Everything was black. The kind of black you get lost in. Like the black of a bee, or one of those cartoons with those transporter holes the rabbit jumps through. It was unending.

 _Thump._

 _Thump thump._

 _Thump thump thump thu…_

It didn't stop. It got louder and louder and it burst through my ears into my brain rattling my eyes. They _hurt_. Tears were building a wall against my surroundings and spilling onto my cheeks.

Then it was there. A Reaver. Torn and beaten and utterly suffocating. It was taller than me with blood dripping from its hands and unmoving, only staring, at _me_.

 _You're just like us._ Its mouth didn't move, it wasn't male or female, it just was. Like a thought in your head. It was just _there_.

 _Broken. Wrecked. Useless._

Frustrated with this _thing_ and _myself_ and these _stupid tears._

I can't see!

My vision went red and I ripped at my eyes, tearing off the liquid pouring down my face. I shook my hand, spreading the heavy liquid around the room, but off my hand. I froze.

It wasn't clear.

 _It was red._

I pawed at my face, scraping the cursed substance off my face, chest heaving with lack of oxygen. The air was thinner and thinner. The blood, thicker and thicker. It was heavier and heavier. I couldn't stand and suddenly I was on my knees.

Make it stop. Make it stop!

The thing took a step closer and my head constricted. I started to claw at my hair, ripping parts from my head.

It kneeled as I scrambled away, but my back met the wall.

No! Go away!

It reached out-

And everything was pulled from my vision. Like jumping into warp-speed but reversed. My back broke open the grate into the cargo bay and I kept going.

I stumbled over cargo, spreading it across the floor and out into the hallway outside the infirmary.

There was relief in the air, but I couldn't… I couldn't… until…

I was in a vent. The stars were above me talking, about money and betrayal?

Stars were weird.

I _slowly_ opened the grate above me and crawled through. To my right were stairs towards the rear of the ship, up to the consoles. I was on the bridge.

There was talking again. My face scrunched up in confusion.

The stars sounded pretty close.

Then I realized it was the captain and the doctor. That made more sense.

I tuned the two men out, because I got bored, and took in my small surroundings. There wasn't much up here, I think this area became forgotten. Like someone I know. Who was that? Oh yeah! Me. Well that got depressing fast.

It was dusty up here. I'm gonna sleep here now. This is my home.

 _Home._

Now that's a thought.

* * *

I know, I know. It's been a long time. I have excuses, but there are no excuses. My last year of college was crazy, I graduated, and am now trying to find a job.

Thank you to _Thescarredman_ for reviewing lately and basically guilted (in a good way) me back into writing. I'm going to try and keep this updated, but I make no promises.

I'm gonna try my best.


End file.
